


tumblr drabbles

by keijiwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just the three of them being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: all of my tumblr drabbles you can also find them on my blog @keiwrites on tumblr





	1. soft touches (ryklance)

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will have the pair

Lance had a very long day. His classes were beating his ass, the new bots that Coran had built along with Pidge and Hunk were nothing like he’d ever trained with, and being part time Paladin was draining him. A lot. He just wanted to go home to his Ma and spend the afternoon with her, but after the battle with Sendak was over, they went back to their home in Varadero to fix it up. 

Now, he was opening the door to his dorm. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was empty. Hunk was usually out with Shay now that they were A Thing. Of course, Lance had Keith and Ryan, but they were busy as well. They had classes and training and things to do like everyone else. With slumped shoulders, he let the door to his and Hunk’s room shut, leaving him in the darkness. He knew his way around the room like the back of his hand so he had no intention of turning on the light. 

He wasn’t going to be doing much anyways. Keith and Ryan both said they were going to be busy for the day so Lance decided to sulk in his room for the night. Lance let out a rather loud shriek when he felt something in his bed as he went to lie down. He scrambled out of his bed and turned on the light. 

Ryan and Keith were on the bed, giggling like five year olds. Lance stared at them for a solid five seconds before shaking his head. 

“Hold the phone!” He pressed two fingers to his forehead. “What are you two doing here? You told me you were busy!” He hmph’ed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

“Lance.”

Lance glared at Keith who had a shit eating grin while Ryan’s was more subtle. He sighed deeply. “I hate you.” He mumbled, climbing in bed, sandwiched between his two boyfriends. “You owe me for making me miserable.”

Ryan raised and eyebrow at Keith who shrugged at him. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, throwing his arm around Lance and resting his palm on Keith’s side, giving it a squeeze. Keith mirrored him, resting his head on his bent arm. Lance let out a content sigh as Keith scooted closer to spoon him closer. Keith, ever so unsubtle, buried his face in Lance’s neck, breathing the red paladin’s soap. 

Irish Spring, typical. 

Keith grinned to himself. That was Lance’s go to soap and he remembered him bitching about it when he walked out of the shower in the Castle of Lions. He peeked at Ryan who was already looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Ryan shook his head and dragged his hand up Keith’s side until it landed on his cheek. Keith’s face flushed. Being with Ryan was still new to him. Ryan had only been dating them for two months and it was rare he would show affection to Keith. Lance on the other case would be over the both of them with affection. He wasn’t as reserved as Keith or Ryan, so for Ryan to be affectionate towards Keith was still a little new to him. 

He placed a soft kiss on the palm of Ryan’s hand.

“I want affection.” Lance whined, already half asleep.

Keith rolled his eyes while Ryan snickered. They both got impossibly closer, almost suffocating Lance with the body heat. With Keith’s Galra heritage, he emitted more body heat than any human but it comforted Lance. With a long sigh, Lance fell asleep between his two favorite boys.


	2. platonic klance

Lance was hurt. Not physically. Physically, he was fine. He had finally recovered from that last blast from that robot thing. He was already walking on his own without wobbling or the help of crutches and could train. No. He wasn’t hurt physically. He was hurt emotionally. Everyone had collectively agreed he was the dumb one of the group or had just stayed silent about it. Allura had  _ just _ started to reciprocate his feelings and he was feeling conflicted over it. Hunk’s family was rescued from a concentration camp of sorts which relieved Lance. Hunk’s family was as great as him. He was happy his friends were reunited with their families and he was with his own.

But, the feeling of hurt wasn’t going away. It was still there, wedged between the cracks in his heart he was desperately mending. It was a slow process, but he was going to mend it. With or without help.

Lance spent most of his days training either alone, with the Paladins or with younger cadets, teaching them long range distance shooting. The younger ones seemed to love him, always looking up to him and wanting to be part of the sniper team. He thought they were adorable. Although, he was always thinking and hoping these kids would never go through the war he experienced in the front lines.

The door to the training bay opened and Keith walked in with Kosmo in tow. He was wearing his Paladin armor and had his bayard in his hand. The pre-teens, like any other cadets, stopped what they were doing to salute Keith. The black paladin had stopped beside Lance, Kosmo on his other side. Lance dismissed his students and watched them walk off, all of them patting Kosmo, the space wolf relishing in the attention.

Once they were all gone, Keith turned to Lance. There was something in his eyes that Lance couldn’t pinpoint. “Wanna train before lunch?”

Lance nodded, bayard turning into the Altean broadsword. It wasn’t the first time Keith saw it, but every time Lance brought it out, Keith looked excited to see it.

The two trained for nearly an hour. They were jumping, blocking, parrying and taunting one another with dumb jabs until Shiro came in, telling them it was time for lunch.

“Don’t forget you have classes later.”

The two Paladins groaned at Shiro’s not so friendly reminder. They might have saved the universes, but they were still students. They had the piloting experience, but not enough credits to graduate just yet. They showered and got dressed in their uniforms before walking to the cafeteria side by side.

Halfway there, Keith stopped, prompting Lance to stop a few steps ahead. “Are you okay?” Lance asked. The hallway was empty, so his voice bounced off the walls and echoed down the hallway. He noticed Keith’s fists were balled up and he was looking down at the floor. “Keith?” He asked apprehensively, he hadn’t seen Keith look so frustrated in a long time.

The black paladin looked up from the floor, eyes soft. “I’m sorry.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, head tilted in confusion. “What for?”

Keith sighed, hands unclenching, but, arms crossing in front of his chest instead.

_ Closed off as ever.  _ Lance thought. 

“I’m not good with words, but, I’m sorry.” He dropped his hands to his sides, the first time Lance had seen him so relaxed and confident in front of him. Maybe because the war was now over. “For everything. For being a dick, really. Especially in that stupid game. I… I didn’t mean I didn’t want to be stuck with you for eternity. You were always the one who was always missing family the most so… that’s why I chose you.”

Lance blinked at Keith a few times before grinning widely. “Thanks, man.” He held out a fist, expression hopeful.

Keith managed a small smile before bumping their fists together. Lance hugged Keith swiftly. A quick and light hug that Keith barely registered.

“Your mullet is stupidly long.” Lance commented as he pulled away. “You need a haircut.”

Keith exclaimed, not really angry at the red Paladin who was already walking to the cafeteria, hands in his pockets and a wide smile on his face.


	3. Soulmate au

Soulmate au where physical contact with your soulmate makes you see colors.

Keith doesn’t like being touched so Lance never touched Keith, even during training. The bonding moment also didn’t happen.

They never had any type of contact until one day they accidentally bumped into each other during a battle against the Galra. They start seeing colors little by little and they start to freak out because theyre in the middle of a battle with a few sentries.

Lance, in shock, yells to the roof, “Out of all the times we could’ve touched. This one?! Really?!”

Keith has to snap him back into action because “We can’t die, Lance!”

They win the battle and that night they have a heart to heart in Lance’s room. Keith notices how full of life Lance’s room is compared to his own. They talk about how they’re going to deal with being soulmates and being in the middle of war because finding out who your soulmate is messes with the brainwaves and makes you want to protect your other half and attack whomever hurt them.

They sleep in the same bed that night, their pinkies intertwined being the only kind of contact between them. Lance doesn’t mind, he knows Keith isn’t so comfortable with being close to others unless demanded.

The next morning, they wake up cuddling.

During the battles, they dont stray far from each other for obvious reasons and the team leaders don’t waste time in putting them together as teams when training.

“Not that I don’t mind,” Lance commented, “but don’t you think it’s better if it’s Hunk or Pidge and I? They’re the tech geniuses.”

“None sense.” Allura waved him off dismissively. “Keith can read Galra so I’m sure he’ll come in handy.”

One night, as they’re falling asleep, Lance confesses he’s never hated Keith and regrets the rivalry he began out of pettiness. Keith squeezes his hand and mumbled a simple “I know” before they fell asleep.

When arriving on Earth, Lance’s family were thrilled to know the baby of the family had found his soulmate.


	4. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plot idea goes to sassy-post-student on tumblr!

Lance wasn't very fond of how tall Keith had gotten. He was always happy that he was the second tallest in team Voltron. He felt happy when Coran would call him Number Three. He was happy being tall because everyone in his family would say how tall he would grow and how he would most definitely tower over everyone. And he did. For a long while. It wasn’t until Keith came back after being in the quantum abyss. 

He was bigger and grizzled. It made weird things happen to Lance’s heart. 

His boyfriend, who was a solid three inches shorter than Lance, came back nearly towering over him. They know Keith was now taller because Lance pestered Pidge and Hunk to measure them. They did and Keith was two inches taller than Lance. 

The Blue Paladin was grumpy for a long time. The one thing he thought would never change, did. 

Lance was ranting about it one night, pacing in front of their bed, running his hands through his hair. “This is unfair.” He groaned. “I spent all my life growing, everyone telling me ‘Oh, Lance, you’re going to be so tall! And guess what? I am! I’m actually really tall and I’m still shorter than my boyfriend?! My rival is not just my leader, but is also  _ my taller boyfriend.  _ What was the point of being taller all this time of at the end you were going to use some weird Galra steroids and become taller than me? What was the-“

Lance was cut off by Keith kissing his forehead softly. “This is why.” Keith murmured, watching as the rip of Lance’s ears turned red. 

Lance slumped against him and mumbled something against Keith’s chest. It sounded a lot like ‘unfair.’ Keith chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lance, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> support me on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/klancestxn)


End file.
